ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Valentione's Day 2015/Guide
Category:Guides !!!This is a copy of last year's guide. Make changes as they come!!! Event Specifics Valentione's Day festivities will be held from 12:00 a.m. (PST) on Tuesday, February 3, 2015, to the same hour on Wednesday, February 18. New This Year!!! * Heart Apron * Heart Apron +1 Chocobo Dating Mini-Game Details Speak to one of the NPCs below to begin. NPC Locations * Niscoliette: Southern San d'Oria (I-11) * Prycillia: Bastok Mines (J-9) * Chabobo: Windurst Woods (K-12) Walkthrough This year's newest mini-game has three steps: *Step 1: Choose a row and a column to dig up a present three times. You need at least one present to move on to the next step. ::Draw the first letter of the element matching the day on the grid to find the gifts. ::*1-4, 3-3, 4-3, 5-2 consistently resulted in gifts on Iceday ::*1-1, 1-4, and 3-3 resulted in gifts on Lightningday ::*Lightsday - "L" (All of Column 1 and all of Row 5) ::*Darksday - "D" (1-1, 1-2, 1-3, 1-4, 2-1, 2-5, 3-1, 3-5, 4-1, 4-2, 5-1, 5-2, 5-3, 5-4) ::*1-1, 1-5, 3-3, 5-2, 5-5 resulted in gifts on Earthsday ::*1-1, 1-3, 3-1, on Watersday ::*2-2, 4-2, 2-4, 3-1, 4-1, 5-1 resulted in gifts on Windsday ::*3-4 on Firesday (4-2 and 5-5 empty) *Step 2: The rows of plants and chicks represent your keyboard. The chicks are standing in the spots of the letters you need and they dance in the order you need to use the letters. ::Password is: iloveyou ::i love you (with the spaces also works) *Step 3: Choose the path you want the chocobo to take to get to his love. It seems that the chocobo turns at each bud on the pathway, unsure what makes the chocobo choose which direction to turn. A rival chocobo will race against you. ::Sometimes neither chocobo gets the correct path and the potential mate may run and pick your chocobo, resulting in a win. ::Sometimes even if you picked the correct path, the potential mate may still reject your chocobo and you will fail. ::If the rival gets to the potential mate, you fail as well. :Note: If at any time you fail, simply trade Gysahl Greens to the NPC to try again. Rewards Upon completing the mini-game once, you will win the Tender Bouquet. :Repeating the mini-game will win you: :*Athena Orb :*Rengedama x6 :*Bar of campfire chocolate x6-12 Matchmaker Mini-Game Details Talk to the Moogle to get this mini-game started. If you failed to finish a quest from a previous year, you must use the Moogle to erase this quest before starting the quest for this year anew. NPC Locations Southern San d'Oria :Moogle Location: (J-9) ::Valentione Single Hume male: (L-7) across from the Lion's Spring Inn ::Valentione Single Hume Female: (J-8) across from the Auction House on the green ::Valentione Single Elvaan Female: (C-6) Count Caffaule's Manor ::Valentione Single Elvaan male: (E-7) Watchdog alley where there's grass and a well Northern San d'Oria :Moogle Location: (D-8) ::Valetione Single Taru male: (E-6) up the stairs from the Blacksmith's Guild ::Valentione Single Tarutaru Female: (K-9)outside the chapel ::Valentione Single Mithra Female: (H-8) left along the moat from the Chateau d'Oraguille ::Valentione Single Galka male: (D-9) near the exit to West Ronfaure Bastok Mines :Moogle Location: (I-9) ::Valentione Single Elvaan male at (E-8) in the far south of the mine area ::Valentione Single Elvaan Female: (H-7) North West of the AH ::Valentione Single Hume male at (G-8) on the middle level of the Depot ::Valentione Single Hume Female: (I-7) North East of the AH Bastok Markets :Moogle Location: (G-9) ::Valentione Single Tarutaru female: (G-9) East of the Home Point crystal ::Valentione Single Tarutaru male: (J-10) west of the music shop ::Valentione Single Mithra female: (G-8) North East of the fountain ::Valentione Single Galka male: (G-4) West of the Port Bastok zone Windurst Woods :Moogle Location: (K-10) ::Valentione Single Tarutaru Female: (J-6) ::Valentione Single Tarutaru Male: (H-10) ::Valentione Single Mithra Female: (J-8) ::Valentione Single Galka Male: (G-10) Windurst Waters :Moogle Location: upper (F-5) ::Valentione Single Hume Male: (upper map)(G-10) ::Valentione Single Hume Female: (South map) (J-9) ::Valentione Single Elvaan Female: (upper map)(K-6) ::Valentione Single Elvaan Male: (upper map) (F-8) Talk to the event Moogle for a description of the event. Find the NPCs called Valentione Single of the same gender as you (widescan really helps). Talk to them, and receive the left and right pieces of a chocolate heart. They will tell you what kind of person they're looking for in a romantic partner and give an indication about their own personality. Collect all the chocolate halves from all 4 males or females, and be sure to remember or write down their preferences (both race and personality). Trade your right half to another player for another right half they will get from their npcs that the Valentione Single prefer. Match the left and right pieces and trade them as a pair to an event Moogle to combine them into a whole chocolate. Trade the whole chocolates back to the appropriate single (named on the chocolate; see below) and speak to the Moogle again. The Moogle will tell you how good your pairings were and give you a choice of rewards. :For example: If your Hume says they like Tarutaru, trade the Moogle the Amour L and the Desire R to make a whole Amour Chocolate, then trade that back to your Hume. The easiest way to complete this quest is to team up with a PC of the opposite sex. Each of you collects the chocolate halves from each gender, then trade each other all the right-hand pieces. It is not necessary to match your single's preferences with theirs. However, the more traits you match (race, gender, personality) the higher your score will be, and the better your prize. While teaming up with another PC might be a good way to merely complete the quest, the odds of getting four perfect matches this way are low. To maximize points and insure the best prizes, it might be preferable to talk to many different PC's until you are able to trade the proper right-hand pieces of chocolate to obtain four perfect matches. Points are not cumulative as they are in some other event quests. :You may only accept the quest from the event moogle once per game day. Personality Types Guesses about which personality type matches which chat text: :Female :* Shy: Aaah!Oh...hi! Um, today is...and I...well, that is... I can't bring myself to say it! :* Modest: Hello...I may not look like much, but I do hope to meet a nice guy... :* Kind: Why, hello! This looks like quite an exciting event, doesn't it? I hope I can also meet a nice guy. :* Cheerful: Hiya! I've been waiting for you, sugar! Going to find a real sweetheart for me, are you? Yay! :Male :* Shy: N-no way! I can meet...a woman? One that...likes me!? ...Oh, wow! :* Cool-headed: Hey, I heard you're playing the matchmaker around here. :* Honest: I have been waiting all my life for this! You'll match me up with a girl, right? Wow, me and a girl, together! Imagine! :* Cheerful: Oh, I've been waiting for this moment! You'll help me find my perfect woman, right? Wow, thank you!!! ::Notes ::*The personality of the NPCs will remain the same for the duration of the quest no matter which town you go to. ::::E.G. If you find a Tarutaru male that is honest and cancel before accepting the chocolate, then all Tarutaru males, regardless of which nation you go to, will be honest for the duration of your quest. ::*The personality of the NPCs can change when accepting a new quest. ::*You can not obtain another chocolate from the NPC for the duration of the quest. ::*The right chocolate pieces information will remain the same regardless if you zone, log off, traded, and/or complete the quest. ::::E.G. If you receive a right chocolate piece from a honest Tarutaru male, that piece will forever be a chocolate piece from a honest Tarutaru male. ::*You can not start a new quest with chocolate pieces in your inventory. Race/Chocolate Pairs :Hume (both sexes): Amour Chocolate :* Amour Chocolate: Left Piece :* Amour Chocolate: Right Piece (Male) :* Amour Chocolate: Left Piece :* Amour Chocolate: Right Piece (Female) :Mithra (female)/Galka (male): Attraction Chocolate :* Attraction Chocolate: Left Piece :* Attraction Chocolate: Right Piece (Male) :* Attraction Chocolate: Left Piece :* Attraction Chocolate: Right Piece (Female) :Tarutaru (both sexes): Desire Chocolate :* Desire Chocolate: Left Piece :* Desire Chocolate: Right Piece (Male) :* Desire Chocolate: Left Piece :* Desire Chocolate: Right Piece (Female) :Elvaan (both sexes): Romance Chocolate :* Romance Chocolate: Left Piece :* Romance Chocolate: Right Piece (Male) :* Romance Chocolate: Left Piece :* Romance Chocolate: Right Piece (Female) Rewards *Heart Apron: Combine the chocolate halves according to the singles' preferences. If you are awarded enough points, you'll get the option of choosing the Heart Apron as your reward. *Heart Apron +1: Same as above, but do it with the Heart Apron equipped. There is only a chance you'll get the Heart Apron +1, so if you don't get it the first time, keep repeating it with the Heart Apron equipped. *Charm Wand: Combine the chocolate halves according to the singles' preferences. If you are awarded enough points, you'll get the option of choosing the Charm Wand as your reward. *Charm Wand +1 Same as above, but do it with the Charm Wand equipped (Be sure to have the NQ Charm Wand as your primary weapon and not your sub if you're dual-wielding.). There is only a chance you'll get the Charm Wand +1, so if you don't get it the first time, keep repeating it with the Charm Wand equipped. *Miracle Wand Combine the chocolate halves according to the singles' preferences. If you are awarded enough points, you'll get the option of choosing the Miracle Wand as your reward. *Miracle Wand +1 Same as above, but do it with the Miracle Wand equipped (Be sure to have the NQ Miracle Wand as your primary weapon and not your sub if you're dual-wielding.). There is only a chance you'll get the Miracle Wand +1, so if you don't get it the first time, keep repeating it with the Miracle Wand equipped. Autographed Items If you are in a party of two, and are in the same zone when you talk to the Moogle to finish the event, the wands or Apron will be signed with your partner's name. In order to get the +1 version autographed, the NQ version must be autographed by that same person; otherwise you'll be given a +1 with no signature at all. :Storing a signed wand with the Event Item Storer will remove the signature when you remove the item from storage. Waterdust of Carbuncle - Please note any attempt to get a signed wand by the same gender in your party will result in obtaining an unsigned wand, this also applies to Mithra/Mithra & Galka/Galka attempts. Other Prizes Score of 69?+: *Cupid Chocolate :This item can also be autographed in the same fashion as the wands. Score of 66?+: *Heart Apron / Heart Apron +1 *Charm Wand / Charm Wand +1 *Miracle Wand / Miracle Wand +1 Score of 49?+: *Cyclone Crystal *Glacier Crystal *Inferno Crystal *Plasma Crystal *Terra Crystal *Torrent Crystal *Aurora Crystal *Twilight Crystal Score of 39+: *Chocobo Ticket Score of 29+: *Chocopass